Promesas
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Lost Girl no me pertenece. Bo y Lauren se conocieron en la escuela secundaria, se enamoraron en la universidad y después se casaron. Todo parecía perfecto , sólo que no lo era...en el mundo Fae nunca lo es...
1. Chapter 1

Hace 25 años...

Votos de Lauren:

Bo:

"Quiero prometerte amor, desvelos, y risas, quiero prometerte libertad, quiero prometerte que nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga que corre a tu lado sin dudarlo, nunca dejaré de ser tu apoyo, tu hombro en que llorar, tu refugio, la mano que sostener, quiero prometerte que seré tu cómplice, tu amante, tu esposa, te prometo mi vida".

Votos de Bo:

Lauren:

"Para mí la palabra amor siempre ha significado dos cosas muy contradictorias, la primero significa lo que más quiero y la segunda significa lo que más me ha dolido. Pero desde que te encontré en mi camino, y te vi los ojos por primera vez, todo eso cambió, porque, ahora para mí el amor es entrega, es arriesgarse, es confiar, y es no tener miedo a nada, y desde que estoy contigo, eso es lo que me pasa, tú significas todo el amor para mí. Tú eres mi amor".

**_Actualidad..._**

**_**_Lauren detuvo el automóvil sobre el vecindario que conocía bastante bien , miro a su alrededor y sólo pudo ver la paz y quietud , ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto para sus hijos y Bo , al alejarse para permitir que ellos disfrutarán de una vida "normal"._**_**

**_**_**_Respiro hondo y salió rumbo a la casa que abandonará hace tres años..._**_**_**


	2. Chapter 2

ESCUELA SECUNDARIA

OPSS!

Los libros se desparramaron por el suelo del pasillo en el medio de la escuela.

Lauren se apresuró a levantar su material de estudio avanzado sin siquiera mirar con quien había chocado .

- Oh! Lo siento! - exclamo una voz afligida - deja que te ayude

Y así lo hizo.

Pronto Lauren tenía todos sus libros en brazos una vez más. Ajusto sus lentes y miro por vez primera a la joven frente a ella. Su mandíbula se aflojo ante la visión . Una hermosa morena le sonreía

- Estas bien? Yo no te vi lo siento- explico

- Descuida estoy bien , gracias.

Asi fue el primer encuentro de Lauren y Bo. Durante su estadía en la escuela de los humanos a la edad de 16 años...

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS / PREPARATORIA FAE

Bo estaba en su segundo curso, por ahora sabía ya, que ella era una succubo como lo fuera su abuela y su madre. Bo se convirtió en la chica popular con quien todos querían salir o ser amigos con. Contrario a lo que ella había vivido en la escuela secundari donde paso totalmente desapercibida , ahora se postulaba como reina del baile.

Lauren por su parte se mantenía en la cima de sus aptitudes escolares, como el mejor promedio de la escuela, en su tercer año se preparaba para la universidad . Más Lauren dejo de ser la pequeña y extraña chica rubia , maduro y su belleza igualaba su intelecto , por desgracia pocos o ningún Fae llamaba la atención de la bella rubia. Hasta que en el baile de invierno poso los ojos en la hermosa Bo Mccorrigan ...la reina del baile.

En un instante sus miradas se encontraron y desde ese día no se perderían de vista.

Bo se enteró de quien era Lauren y sólo pudo quedar fascinada . Ninguna hacia el primer contacto . No fue hasta un para de semanas antes de que la rubia se graduará que Bo caminaría de su mesa habitual del almuerzo para hacer contacto con Lauren que leía despreocupada un libro de espesor.

- Hmmm... Lewis?- logro articular Bo aún de pie

Lauren dejo de leer su libro sobre microbiología y miro a la morena.

- Si?

- Estas leyendo?-Lauren arqueo una ceja

- Como se puede ver...lo hago- respondió , percibiendo la incomodidad de la morena - gustas tomar asiento?- ofreció

- Gracias...- dijo Bo. Que ahora mismo parecía todo menos una succubo reina de la seducción - ...soy Bo...

- Lo se- aseguro Lauren con una sonrisa - en realidad es difícil no saber de ti- Bo noto un destello de la punta de lo que eran...colmillos?

- Eres un vampiro!?-exclamo haciendo que las miradas se fijaran en ellas- ...lo siento, yo...

- Si, lo soy- dijo Lauren.

- Pero, porque...

- No me incinero bajo la luz del sol?- cuestiono Lauren con una sonrisa- eso más bien es un secreto de familia ...soy un tanto especial...

- Y que lo digas!- celebro Bo ganando otra risa de Lauren

Después de eso forjarían una extraña amistad a los ojos de los demás, más ellas no podían sentirse más completas en compañía de la otra.

Cuando llego la hora en que Lauren saliera para la universidad , se convirtieron en una pareja. Después de todo no estarían muy lejos la una de la otra . Su relación avanzaba.

LA UNIVERSIDAD

- Ummmm... Bo...Hmmm ...debo, terminar este trabajo... Ahhh!

Bo ignoro las súplicas de su novia y continuo el ataque a su cuello. Su punto débil

- No te he visto en una semana...- dijo Bo entre besos - ya sabes que literalmente vivo de ti... A caso quieres que muera ?- recrimino Bo con un mohín . Lauren dejo su injerto artificial de lado y llevo a Bo hasta su litera .

- Jamás permitiría que mueras ...Bo

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Lauren terminaría pronto la universidad y se convertiría en médico. Bo por su parte aún tenía un curso más por ir para leyes. Pero Lauren no quería esperar un segundo más así que en la vista preferida de Bo sobre las luces de la ciudad en un pequeño claro bajo las estrellas ...

- Ysabeau Mccorrigan me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- mostró la pequeña cajita aterciopelada a la succubo .

Bo rompió en llanto

- Nada me haría más feliz . Lauren.

Esto sólo sería su comienzo...


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren camino por la pequeña vereda que daba a la entrada de una magnífica casa de dos pisos y medio... Lauren miro con tristeza a lo que se convertiría en el tercer piso de "su" casa con la finalidad de que en un corto plazo más de sus hijos no tuvieran que luchar por su propia habitación... Lauren dio un suspiro tembloroso y se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera. Ella aún mantenía su propio juego de llaves, cosa que Bo no sabía y ella prefería que se mantuviera de esa manera. Cuando se preparaba para tocar gritos provenientes de la parte trasera le llamaron la atención , alguien se quejaba ...era Charlotte? Lauren corrió para llegar a la parte trasera donde un amplio jardín con su propia piscina se encontraba. Cuando llego para su alivio nadie estaba en peligro...

- Ethan...- reprendió Lauren. El joven muchacho miro a su madre desde su lugar en la alberca

- Hey mamá !- saludo alegremente- no te persivi-Ethan era un vampiro igual que ella , por lo que uno de sus poderes es la de sentir la presencia de más entes en al menos 200mtrs a la redonda, muy útil cuando te metías en problemas.

- Deja ir a tu hermana, escuche sus gritos desde frente de la casa, por un momento pensé que estaban en problemas reales- dijo suavemente

Ethan puso mala cara pero aún así libero a su hermana que mantenía bajo el agua. Charlotte emergió a los pocos segundos en busca de aire. Ella era ahora la viva imagen de Bo, lo que talvez le llevo a ser una succubo igual que ella. Lauren ya había tenido un par de dolores de cabeza por ello. Ethan era más reservado con sus "comidas" una ligera madurez a sus 21 años , aún así, Lauren agradecía no tener que lidiar con ello; Charlotte era otra historia, con sólo dos años menor que su hermano , ella era un pedazo de trabajo , dos veces ella misma tuvo que deshacerse de las comidas de su hija , porque se negaban a abandonar a su adorada chica.

- Ethan te voy a matar!- exclamo Charlotte quitando el pelo húmedo pegado a su rostro.

- Charlotte -reprendió Lauren- que te he dicho de amenazar a tu hermano?

- Si, Charlotte mamá tiene razón- se burlo Ethan, saliendo del agua y mostrando su entonado físico .

- Mamá !- gimió Charlotte buscando el apoyo de Lauren

- Ethan, deja a tu hermana. Porque no mejor vas al coche y traes todo lo que traigo en la cajuela? Prometo que valdrá la pena- dijo sonriente a su hijo a la vez que le tendía las llaves. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio salió del lugar rumbo a el coche - Charlotte que hay de preparar la mesa para comer mientras yo hago tu postre favorito- sugirió Lauren recibiendo una respuesta igual de entuciasta. Lauren negó con la cabeza , ese par sin duda eran hijos de Bo.

Minutos después, la mesa estaba lista, los víveres se habían acomodado y el pastel de chocolate estaba casi listo.

- Donde esta su madre?- Lauren no había visto ni atisbo de Bo desde que llego

- Hnnnn...en el trabajo...talvez?- titubeo Ethan. Lauren miro a Charlotte que miraba a su madre decorar el pastel

- Porque no le preguntas tu cuando llegue?- inquirió Charlotte . Lauren suspiro, esa actitud de sus hijos quería decir que la succubo muy posiblemente esta a en una cita y ellos no querían hablar del tema. Y Lauren si misma tampoco lo quería. Así que evitando el elefante en la habitación todos se sentaron a cenar.

- Y como va la escuela. La universidad puede ser exigente - Y que mejor tema para evitar las cosas incómodas que los estudios!

Ethan hablo animadamente sobre como cada clase le gustaba más , sin duda la elección sobre estudiar medicina al igual que ella y si sido la mejor opción.

Charlotte se manejaba muy bien en la escuela de economía , más hablo sobre las fiestas, las compras y el montón de bellezas que había por todo el campus.

Luego pasaron el rato viendo peliculas, donde las de terror se convertían en comedia ante las cosas que hacían los protagonistas. Al terminar la última , Lauren miro a sus lados y tanto Ethan como Charlotte se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en sus hombros.

- El deber de una madre nunca termina ..- dijo a nadie en particular, llevando a ambos chicos a su habitación. Esto le recordaba cuando eran más pequeños y los arropaba cada noche.

Bajo las escaleras y coloco un DVD más, ni diez minutos pasaron cuando se quedo dormida. Bo no había aparecido.

- Noche de ocio?- dijo Bo mirando a Lauren, que se sentaba correctamente

- Que hora es?- pregunto la rubia

- Media noche...sabes, si alguien más te viera dormir de esta manera durante la noche sin duda la mayoría se burlaría ...

- Creo que has visto demasiadas peliculas...- respondió Lauren colocando se encima su chaqueta y levantándose del sillón

- Veo que tu sentido del humor se ha hecho más amargo. - dijo Bo mirando a Lauren caminar a la salida- te marchas tan pronto?

- Tengo trabajo temprano...- hablo Lauren con la mano sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta- ... Bo , yo...

- Dilo de una vez...- resoplo Bo, cuando Lauren actuaba de esta manera, apareciendo temprano para estar con sus hijos , cocinaba y trataba de estar más tiempo con ellos es porque algo estaba sucediendo y a ella no le gustaría

- Voy a salir a Inglaterra y no estoy muy segura de poder estar aquí para el próximo fin de semana...- Lauren sentía horrible no poder ver a sus hijos tanto como quería y además su trabajo y otros asuntos le mantenían lejos...lo peor era la mirada en los ojos de Bo...la desilusión o era resignación?

- Yo se los diré, ve ahora- dijo Bo quitando sus tacones

- Tuviste una cita...?- era más una afirmación que una pregunta

- Y tu tienes trabajo...- Lauren exhalo cerrando los ojos por un segundo y abrió la puerta sintiendo de inmediato el frío de la noche, amaba el viento frío de la noche.

- Nos vemos...- murmuro Lauren- tengan cuidado...

- Tu también ...me saludas a tu esposa...- respondió Bo. Ninguna se miro , Lauren cerro la puerta y continuo su camino hasta su auto.


	4. Chapter 4

Te prometo amor...

Lauren suspiro lentamente, estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo por más de cien veces en este año. El gremio de vampiros en Inglaterra no paraba de hablar sobre las tradiciones y como se están perdiendo. Un ejemplo claro de ello, el beber sangre de bolsas congeladas y no directamente de sus víctimas . Algo que a la sapiensa de Lauren llevaba efectuando se mucho antes de que ella siquiera fuera concebida...

- Tomare en consideración todo lo que una dicho en este tiempo...- informo Lauren- gracias por su tiempo. Pueden retirarse

Los ancianos abandonaron la habitación uno a uno mostrando sus respetos hacia ella, no era la reina de los vampiros por nada. Razón principal de porque tuvo que dejar a su familia a raíz de tomar el trono. Un precio que aún le duele pagar.

- Laur, te vez cansada

Lauren alzo la vista para ver a su esposa entrando en la habitación en toda su gloria. Tamsin era hermosa y no podía negar eso, pero nadie se comparaba a Bo.

- No es nada...- reconforto- como te fue en el Valhala ?

Si bien Tamsin no era un vampiro, ser una valkyria le daba lo necesario para estar a lado de Lauren. Fue por la combinación de la sangre Valkyria y la de Vampiro que su linaje se mantenía fuerte. Por ello eran capaces de caminar bajo la luz del sol sin problemas. Era esta la motivación que llevo a cada Lewis desposar a una Valkyria .

En la actualidad Tamsin se encontraba embarazada de ocho meses.

- No te preocupes, he tomado mis precauciones, además ...tu hijo no quería estar lejos de su madre, no para de estar inquieto todo el viaje hasta ahora que he vuelto a tu lado...- dijo Tamsin dando un beso ligero en los labios del vampiro- como fue la reunión?

Lauren suspiro

- Lo de siempre, los viejos no quieren adaptarse a los cambios y los más jóvenes no sienten que evolucionemos lo suficientemente rápido...

- Que noticias tienes de los lobos?

Cierto era que los vampiros y lobos siempre han mantenido una guerra entre clanes, más desde que Lauren tomara el trono y Dyson lo hiciera por el lado de los lobos, las cosas se complicaron. Ya que si de primera mano su rivalidad de especies era fuerte el hecho de que el lobo perdiera a su compañera a causa de Lauren aumentaba la apuesta. Básicamente el hecho de que Lauren tuviese a las dos únicas mujeres que capturarán el amor del lobo eligiendo a ella, era sinónimo de guerra. Así que los ataques físicos y luchas por territorio dejaron de estar en papel y se hicieron reales.

- Nada a cambiado. Aún pugnan por ver quien me corta la cabeza y se la entrega a Dyson.- respondió Lauren bebiendo de la copa de sangre que tenía en mano- es por ello que ya no quiero que te marches. No sólo tu estas en peligro sino también nuestro hijo...

Tamsin frunció el ceño- Lauren se perfectamente que la única razón por la no estas con la succubo es por tu deber real de dar herederos al trono igual de potentes que tu y eso sólo podrías conseguirlo conmigo. Freyja si misma me entrego a ti como una especie de trofeo. Al final todos somos quienes somos

- Tienes razón...

Lauren no dejaba escapar la ironía de su situación . Ella uno de los Faes más poderosos sobre la tierra no era capaz de escapar de su destino. Más no entregaría a Ethan para que tal peso recayera sobre el, lo mismo sucedía con Charlotte. Y sabía que Bo nunca lo permitiría . Esta era su propia carga que soportar y esperaba que su futuro hijo comprendiera tal cosa.

TORONTO

Bo había dado la noticia a sus hijos sobre la posible ausencia de su madre en este fin de semana y como lo esperaba , lo tomaron demasiado bien. Era tan extraño como sus hijos tenían las mejores cualidades de cada una ellas. Y Bo estaba más que orgullosa.

Lo que la llevaba a pensar que ella tenía que aprender de ellos. Tres años y ella aún le enfadaba el hecho de que Lauren le dejara por la Valkyria . Aún no era capaz de entender la razón .

Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer todas las veces que Lauren le decía TE AMO. Cuando le pidió casarse, sus votos , las veces que hicieron el amor, cuando vieron nacer a los dos de sus hijos y de nuevo, Lauren no se cansaría de decir cuanto amaba a ella y sus hijos. Entonces, en que momento pasaron de eso a estar separadas y Lauren tener una nueva familia con la Valkyria !?

Bo no se había dado cuanta de que rompió el bolígrafo en su mano y ahora la tinta amenazaba con manchar los papeles de demanda en su escritorio

- Bo Bo! Cuidado!- exclamo Kenzi tendiendo un par de pañuelos sobre la tinta oscura antes de que arruinara su trabajao recién terminado.

- Oh dios! - dijo Bo cayendo en cuenta de lo sucedido y limpiando el desastre en su escritorio- gracias Kenz!- dijo aliviada - no se en lo que estaba pensando

- Déjame adivinar... Cierta doctora?

- ...- Bo suspiro pesadamente - no puedo entender que fue lo que sucedió con nosotros...apenas el domingo pasado que fue a ver a los niños logre ver ese atisbo de soledad en sus ojos ...algo me dice que me esta ocultando algo...esto no puede tratarse de una simple infidelidad que término con una Valkyria embarazada...

- Eso tiene sentido. Estamos hablando de la misma mujer que no puede ver nada fuera de lugar porque corre a componerlo. Y que piensas hacer? Aún te mantienes viendo a esa ninfa?

- No lo se...- Bo no quería pensar más en el asunto. Tenía trabajo que hacer no podía dejar a sus clientes colgados a la mitad del juicio- ya me ocupare de Lauren cuando vuelva, y espero que traiga buenos regalos porque los niños sin duda esperan ellos, no entiendo porque Lauren los mantiene tan restringidos. Tengo que hablar con ella de eso también...

- Ok...pero ya no me dijiste que paso con la ninfa?- Kenzi amaba el cotilleo

- ...estuvo bien- respondió Bo secamente y volvió a los papeles

Kenzi entorno los ojos, BoLo tenía que ir sacando sus respectivas cabezas de su culo y solucionar su matrimonio, porque era más allá de obvio que ninguna de las dos amaría a nadie más .

Aunque Kenzi no esperaba que fuera pronto por que amaba los montones de regalos que conseguía de Lauren y su tremendo sentimiento de culpa!


	5. Chapter 5

Hace treinta años

Te prometo amor...

Lauren y Bo mudaban de departamento a uno más cercano al hospital donde la rubia estaría haciendo su residencia que comenzaba la próxima semana. Hoy justo se cumplían siete días de que se comprometieran en matrimonio. Y se encontraban extaciadas. Bo esteria terminando pronto sus propios estudios y ya tenía un par de firmas tras de ella. La vida era buena

Aife cuando se enteró de la noticia de que su pequeña Bo, por fin sentaría la cabeza con la bella rubia grito y brinco de felicidad por la noticia. Ella siempre le decía a Bo que dejara de salir con los chicos deportistas y las niñas presumidas, que tenía que ir por alguien con la cabeza en su lugar . En cuanto Aife conoció a Lauren se enamoró de la vampiro tenía muchas más cualidades de las que estaban en su lista. Bo sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras miraba a Lauren pasar caja tras caja a su nuevo departamento vistiendo una ligera playera sin mangas que mostraba esos bien trabajados antebrazos , Bo se relamió los labios ante la vista y se perdió en el recuerdo de cuando su madre había visto lo mismo, cuando Lauren limpiaba su piscina

- Bo porque nunca me dijiste que el médico tiene un cuerpo para morirse!?- recrimino Aife levantando sus costosos lentes de sol para mirar mejor el espectáculo ante ella.

- Mi médico.- enfatizo Bo- y en efecto, es hermosa- dijo radiante. Lauren permanecía concentrada en la tarea de dejar el lugar libre de bacterias , limpiando el sudor que corría libremente por su frente .

- Bueno, lo has hecho bien, espero que no le dejes ir, porque cariño, un ejemplar como este será dific de igualar...- dijo Aife a su hija antes de continuar su camino a Lauren con la manguera en mano- esta listo para enjuagar!?- grito a Lauren que levantó la vista para mirar a la mujer mayor

- Claro! Déjala correr!- exclamo inocentemente olvidando que estaba entre succubos hasta que en la mención de sus palabras vio el destello de azul eléctrico en los ojos de las dos mujeres -...lo siento...mala elección de palabras...

- Yo estaría feliz de continuar con las instrucciones del médico ...- dijo Aife con seducción en su voz -...pero no creo que mi hija este muy feliz con ese arreglo ...- dijo sonriendo

Lauren intento decir que en realidad aún no era un médico, pero dada la situación decidió no decir nada más.

Madre e hija compartieron un par de risas más a costa de Lauren. Esa tarde disfrutaron de la piscina y más tarde una cena muy agradable, que Lauren preparo impresionando más aún a las mujeres Mccorrigan

La succubo salió de su ensoñacion cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y besos fueron salpicados por su cuello expuesto debido a su cabello recogido

- Mmmmmm...- murmuro feliz relajando se en el abrazo

- En que estas pensando? Llevo rato llamando por ti y no me haces caso...- dijo Lauren apoyando ahora su barbilla en el hombro de Bo- me gustaría que no me hicieras mover los muebles más de una decena de veces...por ello quiero que me digas donde quieres las cosas antes de que el lugar comience a llenarse...

- Hn...estaba recordando el día en que limpiaste la pscina en casa de mi madre...

- Eso fue un buen día, aunque sin duda estar en compañía de dos succubos no fue nada fácil !- dijo Lauren haciendo un puchero, la había pasado genial pero no dejo de ser un reto al estar sola con ambas mujeres y su infinidad de bromas.

- Awwww- Bo dio la vuelta dentro de su abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lauren dándole una sonrisa- lo siento, pero cuando te ruborizas te ves tan linda que no podíamos parar!- explico Bo llevando sus labios a los de Lauren para un pequeño beso que se intensifico ligeramente , luego apretó más su agarre en el médico y miro a el anillo en su dedo con sus manos aún aferradas a el cuello del vampiro , su sonrisa creció aún más - Te amo...

- Yo también te amo...- respondió Lauren con la misma intensidad en su mirada y palabras.- te amo mucho...- ambas se besaron lento y profundamente disfrutando de este momento . Cuando el aire se volvió un problema, se separaron. Y Bo tomo la mano de Lauren hacia dentro de su nuevo lugar

- Ven, comenzare por decirte donde quiero las cosas en la habitación...- giño seductora mente a su prometida y entraron al cuarto al fondo del pasillo compartiendo sonrisas y besos hasta llegar a caer en un par de mantas.

ACTUALIDAD

Bo suspiro pesadamente saliendo de sus recuerdos...luego miro a el anillo en su cajón del escritorio de su oficina. Su anillo de bodas. Lo observo por un largo momento y luego cerro con llave de nuevo el pequeño compartimiento.

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina le llevo la salir de los nuevos pensamientos en su cabeza

- Entre!- dijo. La puerta se abrió develando a alguien que no había visto desde sus días en la universidad

- Como estas, Bo

- Dyson ...


	6. Chapter 6

Te prometo desvelos...

- Tiene años que no te veo!- saludo Bo entre animada y sorprendida- pasa siéntate - ofreció

- Si, gracias...a sido un tiempo...- respondió el lobo tomando lugar en la silla frente a el escritorio de la morena- te ves bien

- Coqueto como siempre

Dyson se encogió de hombros- no es que me haya funcionado...

- Aún estas enojado con Lauren?- Bo parecía no creer esto, pero al ver como Dyson se puso rígido a la mención del vampiro, la respuesta era obvia . - déjalo ir, lo nuestro jamás fue más allá del buen sexo, somos mejor como amigos que algo más y tu lo sabes, de otra manera no estarías aquí .

Dyson sonrió - lo se, y veo que aún puedes leer a mi como un libro . - su expresión facial cambio a una más sería - pero no es por nada de ello que estoy aquí.

Bo asintió - que es entonces?

- Mañana un ataque se dirigirá a el consejo de vampiros , mi pueblo ya no quiere continuar jugando al gato y el ratón con los chupa sangre...les aniquilarán hasta el último que ahí se encuentre .

- Porque me dices esto?- Bo le miro con el ceño fruncido

- Si la información que he conseguido es verídica ... Lauren y las cosas que ha estado haciendo , no son bajo su total voluntad . Y se que a pesar de todo ella es la otra madre de tus hijos, no le dejarás morir...independientemente de si aún le ames o no- Dyson se irgio y camino a la salida- lo que continúa desde aquí es desicion tuya...

- Espera! Que ganas tu con esto?

- Nada en lo absoluto...- respondió antes de salir de la oficina

Bo se reclinó en su asiento suspirando. Miro al reloj en su escritorio y gimió , eran ya más de media noche... Sus hijos estarían preocupados.

CASA DENNIS

Lauren había aparecido en la puerta de sus hijos con las manos llenas de de bolsas con obsequios como disculpa de su ausencia en su tiempo juntos , incluso consiguió algo para Kenzi y Bo.

- Chicos lamento haber arruinado este fin de semana...- dijo con pesar en su voz

- No te preocupes mamá, tendremos más fines de semana!- reconforto Ethan mirando a el nuevo juego de química que sus madre compro para el

- El grandote tiene razón, somos casi inmortales, un día o dos no son nada para el montón de tiempo que podemos pasar juntos. Gracias por los regalos son hermosos como siempre , subiré a mi cuarto para ver como me quedan!- Charlotte salió corriendo junto a Ethan para probar sus nuevas cosas. Lauren sonrió , sus hijos eran muy entendidos, eso era un alivio .

Dejando a los chicos tomar su tiempo para disfrutar, Lauren salió al patio trasero y se sentó en uno de los columpios que colocara Bo para sus hijos hace ya años.

El ocaso llego y aún no había señales de Bo. Lauren se preguntaba con que frecuencia estaba llegando tarde a casa.

Ethan y Charlottte descendieron de sus habitaciones con tremendas sonrisas en sus caras. Ellos tenían la sonrisa de Bo. Compartieron un par de pizzas y refrescos . Charlaron sobre sus fines de semana y sus planes para el siguiente día . Ellos querían ir a ver una película al medio día , para disfrutar el hecho de que no estrían teniendo clases el día de mañana.

- Saben que me encantaría ir con ustedes. Pero tengo una reunión muy importante en el trabajo- nadie sabie de sus responsabilidades como la reina de los vampiros , la propia Bo sólo pensaba que ella pertenecía a el consejo o algo como eso- su madre podría ir con ustedes...- sugirió

- Pfft! Últimamente ha permanecido sumergida en el trabajo al igual que tu...- reprocho Charlotte- creo que si fuéramos uno de sus clientes nos prestaría más atención

- Charlotte, no hables así de tu madre. Ella ama su trabajo. Pero tanto como nos gusta nuetras carreras, les amamos a ustedes sobre cualquier cosa , quedo claro- esto no lo dijo sólo a su hija, sino también a su hijo

- Si mamá - respondieron al unísono y dando una pequeña sonrisa a Lauren para enfatizar su punto

Despues de la cena, Lauren hizo la tarea con sus hijos, algo que no hacia desde hace mucho tiempo y los tres lo disfrutaron al máximo hasta que llego la hora de dormir .

Solo horas más tarde Bo entro en la casa dejando su abrigo y llaves en al entrada para después ir directo a la cocina. Trato de no hacer demasiado ruido ya que la parecer sus hijos se encontraban descansando . Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y una caja de pizza le saludo

- Oh dios, espero que sea mi favorita ..- gimió relamiendo se los labios mientras cerraba la puerta y se disponía a abrir la caja.

- Peperoni con extra queso, si gustas aún hay un poco de ensalada...- Lauren apareció de entré las sombras

Bo dio un ligero brinco de la impresión - porque apareces de esa manera!?- gritoneo con la mano sobre su pecho agitado

- shhhh...los niños duermen- regaño Lauren de manera ligera pero Bo podía ver en sus ojos que no estaba feliz- llegas tarde...de nuevo ...

Bo levantó una ceja- has pedido el derecho de cuestionar mis horas de llegada...

- No lo hago, pero cuando tu ausencia sin aviso preocupa a mis hijos es un tema que tengo derecho de cuestionar- Lauren salió más de las sombras dejando que la luz de la luna le iluminará - es el perro que hielo en tu aroma la razón de porque estas aquí tan tarde...

Lauren no tenía nada en contra de Dyson, al menos, nada personal, hasta ahora

Bo reprimió una carcajada- es acaso que el doctor esta celosa?

- No estoy de humor para tus juegos succubo. Sólo necesito una respuesta y es bastante simple . Que estabas haciendo con el perro mugroso a esta hora?- su tono era duro y su ceño fruncido

Bo se sentía bien al ver el fuego en los ojos de Lauren, en ocasiones como esta su debate terminaría con ellas jadeantes y muy satisfechas en cualquier lugar de la casa. Bo sintió la excitación correr por sus venas, pero reprimió su impulso de arremeter contra su amante. Porque al igual que ella, necesitaba explicaciones

- Talvez te lo diga si tu me dices cual es la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste...

Lauren perdió el foco, a caso Bo estaba viendo más allá de sus acciones? Si ella lo hizo es muy posible que otros más lo hayan notado... Bo vio su duda ya sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto , Lauren ocultaba algo

- Es tarde, tengo reuniones temprano ...

Lauren hizo su camino a la salida, caminando fuera de la casa y casi llegando a su coche sintió el tirón de su brazo en la muñeca deteniendo su andar

- Lauren, quédate...

Bo había tomado su desicion. Ella era un succubo, tenía muchas maneras de distraer a la gente .

Lauren frunció el ceño y antes de que cualquier cosa saliera de su boca los labios de Bo estaban en los de ella, era embriagador , no sabía cuanto extrañaba a la morena sólo hasta este momento donde sus cuerpo se aferraba a el contacto de la succubo

Bo se separó del beso y les llevo de vuelta hacia la casa, pero Lauren le detuvo

- No...vayamos a otro lugar...- su voz era más aguda por la excitación y Bo podía ver su aura quemando tan brillante como lo recordaba . Con una sonrisa en los labios Bo subió a el auto , Lauren pisándole los talones.

Bo decidió no dejar ir a esta mujer...no otra vez...se encargaría de no dejarle dormir en lo que restaba de noche y gran parte del día siguiente...


	7. Chapter 7

Te prometo desvelos...

Hace treinta y cinco años

Bo cubrió su rostro con la almohada para cubrir sus chillidos.

- Bo, deja de comportarte como niña. Quieras o no tenemos que hacer esto.

Lauren tenía gran parte de la tarde convenciendo a la morena sobre sus proyectos para la clase de poderes.

El proyecto consistía en realizar un ensayo sobre la percepción de los poderes de su pareja de equipo, con la finalidad de que expresaran ante la clase sus análisis . Bo y Lauren terminaron juntas en ello.

-...no quiero hacerlo!...- farfullo la succubo a través de la almohada . Lauren se levantó del suelo y arranco el objeto del rostro de Bo.

- Bo, comportare ...- sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Bo dejo de luchar -...ahora terminemos este trabajo de una vez por todas...- aúna vez dicho esto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Bo asintió obediente . Lauren sonrió - bien, ahora , acabas de experimentar uno de los poderes más temidos por los Faes , la compulsión , puedes escribir de ello- Lauren volvió a su lugar en la alfombra del cuarto de Bo.

- Que!?- exclamo Bo- ...pero...cuando...?- estaba confundida, ella sólo sabía que por alguna razón tenía que hacer lo que la bella rubia quería , pero, eso lo haría en cualquier momento ! Realmente acaba de ser influenciada!?

- Si, lo hice , pero en mi defensa fue sólo porque tu no parabas de dar vueltas al asunto, y quiero terminar esto antes de media noche si es posible...ademas no es , como si tu señorita de la seducción nunca hubieras utilizado tus poderes en mi- Bo miro ofendida

- De verdad piensas que he usado mi esclavo en ti!?- Bo se levantó de su cama, un tanto enojada por tal suposición - eso quiere decir que piensas que estas conmigo por ser un succubo!?- ahora sus ojos brillaron azul

Lauren trago saliva ante la vista muy enojada de su novia

- Que? No! - se apresuró a contrarrestar , poniéndose de pie- jamás he pensado eso! Al menos no de esa manera! Tu tienes suficientes encantos por ti misma. - afirmo en desesperación la vampiro.

Bo parpadeo sus ojos a tomo marrón , más en cuanto escucho las palabras de la rubia , volvieron a ser azul. El succubo en ella parecía complacida ante las palabras.

Y Lauren no lo hacia más sencillo para ella, su aura quemaba tan brillante para ella...sin duda, al parecer, tenía los encantos suficientes para encender a la rubia hermosa ante ella.

-... Bo?- tartamudeo Lauren cuando tenía a el succubo a centímetros de ella. No sonrió ampliamente, y tiro a el médico en la cama-...Pfft! - Lauren miro a los ojos azules que tanto le gustan- ... Bo... Ahhh- gimió al sentir el cuerpo caliente de su novia sobre el suyo-...que...?

- Usted...doctor...ha sido una mala novia...mira que pensar eso de mi...- Bo desgarro abierta la blusa lila de Lauren, esparciendo los botones por doquier- debes ser reprendida...- Bo beso el torso bien tonificado de la rubia, tomando especial atención en su anillo de pircing en el ombligo. Uno que Lauren había conseguido a petición de Bo cuando la morena miro en abdomen perfecto de la rubia que mostraba un pircing no permanente . Pero ahora lo era y Bo amaba eso.

- Mmmm... Bo...- Lauren cerro los ojos perdiendo poco a poco su capacidad de pensamiento coherente

- Me has prometido dormir hasta tarde...- Bo abrió los pantalones del vampiro introduciendo su mano en el núcleo húmedo de la rubia, enviando un impulso a través de su mano en el cuerpo debajo de ella. Lauren se arqueó en la cama, casi llego en ese mismo instante-...voy a tomar toda la noche mostrando mis poderes en ti...- Bo capturo los labios rozados con los suyos- ...y estaré más que dispuesta en mostrar lo que necesites para esa tarea...

Seria una gran noche de desvelo ...


	8. Chapter 8

Te prometo risas...

- Mmmm...- Bo se quejó al sentir ligeros toques en su espalda

Lauren sonrió, sabía que Bo era muy sensible en su espalda baja y con las caricias adecuadas podía editarle al instante o por el contrario dar a ella un ataque de risa. Pero sinceramente ella no quería más sexo, habían pasado toda la noche en la cama y la alfombra de la habitación hasta que hace unas horas se detuvieron, ahora mismo quería un poco de diversión .

- H n nnnnnn...- esta vez el murmullo fue más alto y los toques iban más abajo. Lauren no soportó más y fue a por ello, causando la reacción deseada.

Bo estallo en carcajadas

- Despierta dormilona- dijo Lauren sin parar sus acciones haciendo que Bo se retorciera en su toque y lágrimas resbalarán de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Lauren...detente!...- dijo entre risas. Satisfecha con su logro Lauren dejo a la succubo tranquila

Minutos después , Lauren salió de la cama y coloco sus ropas de la noche anterior en ella, debía ponerse en marcha para la reunión del consejo

Bo observo a Lauren desplazarse por la habitación del hotel. Ella seguía siendo tan elegante como siempre.

- Que haces?- pregunto a la rubia

- Debo darme prisa , tengo una reunión de consejo en breve

Fue entonces que Bo recordó el motivo real detrás de su noche juntos

- Porque no te quedas?

- No creí que te hubieras vuelto del tipo pegajoso- dijo Lauren sonriendo aún caminando por la habitación tras sus prendas perdidas

- No lo soy...- dijo Bo- pero lo mejor será que te quedes aquí ... por mi?- su voz era pequeña . Lauren detuvo sus acciones y miro a la morena en la cama

- De que se trata esto?- su tono era duro. Bo evito su mirada - de que se trata todo esto!?- exigió Lauren

- Deja ir esto, si no por mi, por tus hijos!- dijo Bo . Lauren frunció el ceño

- Que es esto?

- Habrá un ataque a su reunión , es todo lo que se...

- Quien te lo dijo!?- Lauren sabía la respuesta pero quería la confirmación

- Dyson...- respondió Bo en un suspiro

Lauren tuvo que reír. Su ex y su enemigo a muerte estaban evitando que muriera!? Era simplemente increíble ! Tan bajo había caído como para que el perro de Dyson se preocupara por ella!?

- Le pagaste con sexo por la información!?- se mofó Lauren- es por ello que apestabas a el!?- exigió. No miro ofendida, se levantó de la cama y dio a Lauren una bofetada

- No soy una puta! Y el apareció en mi oficina, no hable con el antes de eso. Dijo que lo había por nuestros hijos. Y yo por un momento creí que merecías la pena! Veo que me he equivocado!- grito Bo vistiendo su cuerpo- ve a que te maten si eso es lo que quieres! Así cuando mueras todos tendremos lo que queremos! - Bo continuo su deatriba - los niños ya no tendrán que rogar por tiempo contigo, Tamsin y Dyson podrán estar juntos y yo por fin seré libre!- dijo con una sonrisa venenosa y mirando de manera desdeñosa a la vampiro antes de salir por la puerta.

Lauren se quedo petrificada en su lugar. Como pasaron de reír a esto...?

Talvez Bo tenía razón, y todos estarían mejor sin ella...

Lauren tomo sus cosas y salió . Tenía una reunión a la que atender.


End file.
